Sodródó falevél
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Egy öreg férfi ül a folyóparton, és egy sodródó falevelet bámul, melyről eszébe jut ifjúsága. Yaoi.


**Cím:** Sodródó falevél  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, yaoi  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 758  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Ichigo, Grimmjow  
**Párosítás:** GrimmjowxIchigo (vagy fordítva, ahogy tetszik)  
**Korhatár:** M/18+  
**Ismertető:** egy öreg férfi bámul egy sodródó falevelet.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, yaoi  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** Sok szeretettel Dobe-channak!  
Hehe… említettem már, hogy nem vagyok túl jó a szexuális interaktus ábrázolásában? Meg amúgy is, eléggé béna lett, ha engem kérdeztek...

* * *

_Mondd, megvívtad már az utolsó csatád? Nos, shinigami?

* * *

_

A lemenő Nap vérnarancs fényében a víztükör is vörösnek látszott, de még a fűszálak is egy halott, háború utáni mezőt idéztek.

Ősz hajú alak ült a fodrozódó habok mellett, a várost kettészelő sebhely-folyó partján. Haja a sötétedő égbolt fényében répaszínnek tetszett, ahogy térdein könyökölve, tenyerein nyugtatva fejét mélázott az életről. És a halálról.

Nem akart meghalni. Ő látta, ő pontosan tudta, mi vár rá az utolsó légvétel után – hazugság, kegyetlen hazugság, hogy családoddal, szeretteiddel újra együtt lehetsz a túlvilágon. Nincs valódi újrakezdés. Magány van és nyomor, állandó szomjúság, vagy egyfajta katonalét feketeruhás börtöne.

A sebes folyó víztükre egy árnyfoltnak tűnő, sárga levelet sodort tova a híd alatt – kétségbeesett kis lélekfoszlányt. Talán régen a széllel vágyott szállni, mikor még rab madárként tengette napjait egy magas diófa ágához láncolva, s mikor álma végre beteljesedett, a repülés rövid volt és félelmetes. A zuhanás gyors. Könyörtelen. Szegény kicsi levél nem tudta, miféle rideg, kegyetlen bánásmód vár rá a nagyvilágban…

Kurosaki Ichigo is így volt ezzel egykor. Mára azonban már felnőtt, leélt egy életet, s megöregedett – egyedül.

Más valószínűleg társ után nézett volna, aki gyermekeket szül neki, akivel kézenfogva sétálhat a folyóparton késő délután, protézissel csattanó csókokat váltva – szelídeket, nem szenvedélyeseket, valódi kis szeretetvirágokat. Cuppanós puszik száraz, ráncos ajakon…

De Kurosaki-san olyan volt, mint az az elsárgult kis levél: szárnyalt, de Ikarusz-szárnyán a viasz megolvadt. Hirtelen esett az agónia mélyébe, a lassú haláltusa kínlándzsái közé.

Amikor még fiatal volt, mindössze tizenhat éves, ő is az égbe vágyott. Harcolt és küzdött. Mindig azt mondta magának, a barátaiért teszi – de valójában a becsvágy volt a fő mozgatórugó, ami kardját irányította. Ugyanúgy vágyott az elismerésre, mint az emberek többsége.

Életerős ifjúként megküzdött néhány erős ellenféllel, többségüket le is győzte. Egyesekkel barátságot kötött, másokkal ellenség maradt, megint másokat kénytelen volt elpusztítani… és persze ott volt _ő_…

Gyűlölték egymást, tépték egymást, ahol érték, küzdöttek állandóan, sebeket ejtettek a másik testén. Talán ha egy helyre születnek, ha nincs közöttük annyi távolság, máshogy alakul – talán barátok lehettek volna -, de ellenségként találkoztak a vérködös harcmezőn.

Ichigo először nem értette, miért akar állandóan vele küzdeni a másik, s azt sem tudta, miért szégyelli magát minden egyes kapott sebért a vadállat előtt – mindig úgy érezte, mintha csalódást okozna neki, valahányszor csak hagyta, hogy célt érjen az erős karokban tartott penge.

Számtalanszor megküzdöttek egymással, de egyikőjük sem volt képes legyőzni a másikat. S egyszer, a csata hevében, valahogy egymás karjaiban kötöttek ki… tépték, marcangolták a másikat, ugyanúgy, mint addig – de már nem karddal, hanem ajkaikkal, nyelvükkel, kezükkel, minden apró testrészükkel.

A ruhák eltűntek, letépték őket a másikról, s harcoltak a dominanciáért – nem nyert egyikük sem, nem tudtak felülkerekedni a másikon. Gyors, durva mozdulatokkal hajszolták egymást a fájdalmas gyönyör felé, csillogott a verejték homlokukon, csupasz vállukra, mellkasukra, combjukra a vér rajzolt gyorsan alvadó mintákat, izmaik görcsbe rándultak, üvöltöttek a fájdalomtól és a kéjtől… S amilyen gyorsan és hevesen jött, ugyanolyan gyorsan és hevesen lett vége.

Nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak gyűlölködve bámultak a másik szemébe, a földre köpve fordultak el egymástól – éppen egyszerre, mintha csak parancsszóra tennék -, és magukban megfogadták, soha többé nem találkoznak. Sértette férfiúi büszkeségüket mindaz, ami akkor történt, pedig valójában egyikük sem lett nővé bűnös harcuk során.

De Ichigo nem tudott megfeledkezni azokról a heves csókokról, ahogy a másik vérző ajkát tépte éles ragadozófogaival, s nem tudta elfeledni azt a biztonságot nyújtó, mégis fájó ölelést, amibe a másik vonta… Próbált megfeledkezni róluk, de éjszakánként sikoltva, a másik nevével ajkán ébredt, s pihegve, kimerülten zuhant vissza a párnák közé, mintha kilométereket futott volna.

Már éppen elhatározta, felkeresi a másikat, hogy tiszta vizet öntsenek a pohárba, hogy megpróbáljon beszélni vele arról, ami történt, de… késő volt. Soha többé nem látta.

A férfi meghalt. Nem tudta, hogyan, hol és miért, csupán arról értesült néhány társától, hogy nincs többé, s létét mindörökre kitörölték ebből a világból.

Kurosaki Ichigo ezután meghalt. A lelke nem lélegezte többé a boldog percek mámorából felszabaduló kristálylevegőt. Élettelen szellemként járta a világot, tekintete mindig a távolba révedt, és barátai sem tudtak segíteni rajta. Így élt le egy életet.

S még most is, itt, a folyóparton, összetört szíve egy ellenség nevét kiáltotta, aki barát lehetett volna, vagy több is talán… aki segíthetett volna neki átvészelni mindazt, ami még utána várt rá…

Az idős úr sóhajtva állt fel, és felemelt egy kavicsot a fűből. A kicsiny, kékes csillogású követ a falevél felé hajította, s az célba is talált, lehúzva szegény, magányos kis lelket a mélybe. Együtt süllyedtek a folyó fenekére, s egyikük sem volt többé egyedül.

Kurosaki-san felnézett az égre, és talán észre sem vette, hogy félhangosan kérdezi meg:

- Te miért nem rántottál le magaddal, Grimmjow?


End file.
